Sensatez
by Evil - My demon
Summary: "Mas ao olhá-lo, assim, tão solitário, frágil e partido, como conseguiria eu sentir algo tão negro como ódio? Naquele momento, outra emoção atingiu-me. Não a reconheci, mas era tão intensa como a repulsa que sentira desde que ele voltara" SasuHina


Naruto não me pertence.

Avisos: Isto é comprido como o raio… fim.

* * *

One Shot

Sensatez

Eu sempre fui uma mulher sensata. Desde pequena, sem excepção. Nunca arranjava problemas, ficava sempre quieta e raramente me mexia á parte das missões e dos treinos árduos com o meu pai ou Kurenai. Nunca fui vaidosa, não me vestia de maneira provocadora ou vistosa, nem mesmo colorida. Primeiro, era uma ninja, e era _suposto _um ninja passar _despercebido_ e segundo, o meu corpo não era atraente o suficiente para andar a exibi-lo, como uma certa loura lindíssima anda por aí. Nunca me metia em brigas, discussões ou palermices do género, afinal de contas, eu era a miúda estranha, calada e tímida, e além disso, fazer essas coisas e acções era para idiotas.

Como o Kiba e Naruto.

Ou Sakura e Ino.

Esse tipo de coisas barulhentas e irritantes, mas que não poderiam sair da minha vida, ou iria sentir-me completamente perdida.

Naruto tinha sido, outrora, uma paixão. Mas, como já referi, sempre fui uma mulher sensata. Conseguia ver bem, pois os meus olhos eram potentes, que o louro praticamente _ejaculava_ de cada vez que via Sakura. Na altura, quando o meu, _oh_ tão grandioso amor por ele ainda existia, eu era sensata o suficiente para não me meter. Era demasiado tímida, demasiado estranha, demasiado feia, nunca poderia competir com aquela ninja bonita e exótica.

Com o passar dos anos, o meu amor mudou de forma. Passou de romântico platónico, para completamente fraternal. Naruto era, para mim, um irmão de quem eu gostava imenso, e faria tudo para o ver feliz.

Talvez seja por isso que eu _o_ odiasse tanto.

Tínhamos, os "nove novatos", dezassete anos quando Naruto _o_ trouxe de volta. Estava um dia chuvoso, cinzento e triste. Eu e a minha equipa estávamos na torre da Hokage Tsunade, á espera que ela nos desse a nossa próxima missão, quando um _Anbu_ apareceu e nos entregou a noticia que Naruto estava desmaiado ao pé do portão, todo sangrento, ferido e em muito mau estado. Disseram, também, que Uchiha Sasuke estava mesmo em cima dele, tão horrível quanto o louro, igualmente sem sentidos. Tudo indicava que Naruto o carregara nas costas antes de ceder á exaustão.

A partir desse dia, vi a minha vida mudar completamente. Talvez para os olhos das outras pessoas, a única coisa diferente na aldeia era o facto de terem perdoado o Uchiha alguns meses depois da sua chegada, mas para mim, o mundo já não era o que era.

Eu não era sensata, não quando se tratava _dele_.

Odiava-o, simplesmente. Nunca odiara ninguém na vida. Não odiei Neji pelo que ele me fizera nos exames _Chunnin_, anos antes, não odiei Sakura por receber a atenção do Naruto que eu desejei na minha infância, não odiei o cretino do meu pai por ser o sacana sexualmente frustrado que ele era.

Mas odiava aquele traidor nojento. Magoara quem o amava por vingança. Ferira camaradas, quase matou Naruto e Sakura várias vezes, aliara-se a um homem horrível, e depois de o matar, aniquilou o seu próprio irmão, foco da sua raiva, e ainda se juntara a uma organização que andava a destruir o mundo aos poucos.

A organização que quase matou o _Kazekage_-_sama_ de Suna. A organização que queria apanhar Naruto. A organização que matou Azuma-sensei, pai do filho de Kurenai.

E ainda o receberam daquela maneira? O que é que viam nele? Geralmente, eu via o bem em todas as pessoas, por muito frias que fossem. Via compaixão no olhar de gelo de Neji e ouvia carinho muitas vezes na voz profunda de Gaara, quando este falava de Naruto ou da sua aldeia.

Mas naquele homem, naquela criatura desprezível não via nada de bom. Não havia nada naquele corpo ou alma para ser salvo. Ele não passava de uma máquina que trabalhava para o mal e para a morte, nada mais.

Depois de ter comprido os seus seis meses de prisão, o que eu achava que era pouco, considerando o que ele fizera, Sasuke acabou por se mover para uma minúscula casa mais afastada da população, perto da floresta. Só lá tinha entrado uma vez, com Naruto, Kiba e Sakura, e bastou-me, porque foi a primeira vez que alguma vez gritei para alguém e entreguei uma bofetada no rosto de um rapaz.

Não consegui evitar. Ele era cínico, sarcástico e estava constantemente a insultar-nos. A todos.

Simplesmente passei-me. _Deixei_ de ser sensata.

Tinha a certeza que depois do meu pequeno acto ele iria matar-me, pelo olhar assassino que me lançou, mas Kiba rapidamente me agarrou e levou-me dali para fora, afastando-me do Uchiha furioso.

Foi a primeira de muitas investidas violentas, grosseiras e rudes que tivemos um com o outro.

E eu parava de ser sensata para com ele, apenas com ele.

_Porquê_?

Porque eu odiava Uchiha Sasuke.

Odiava-o completamente. Odiava o seu corpo, a sua perfeição física, o seu rosto demasiado belo, o seu cabelo negro, curto e rebelde, a sua pele pálida e estranhamente suave, os seus músculos desenvolvidos e sensuais, as suas mãos grandes, elegantes e rugosas pela vida perigosa e activa que levava... os seus lábios carnudos, quase brancos, tão bonitos e beijáveis. Odiava a sua personalidade de merda, a sua frieza, o seu silêncio desconfortável, os seus insultos, o seu sarcasmo, a sua "_superioridade_", a sua arrogância, a sua raiva, a sua aura de escuridão e angústia. E por fim... Odiava os seus olhos, tão negros como carvão. Odiava-os, porque não os conseguia decifrar. Odiava aquele escudo que eles tinham, o facto de não desvendar os sentimentos que raramente passavam por eles. Odiava-o, por ele ser tão misterioso para ela. Por não o conseguir ler como fazia com todos meus companheiros e amigos.

Eu odiava-o com toda as fibras do meu corpo.

_Odiava Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

Um ano passara depois de ele ter voltado. O dia estava bonito, o sol brilhava lá no alto, iluminando-nos com a sua luz quente e doce. Eram poucas as nuvens que salpicavam o céu azul com a sua cor branca e fofa. Os pássaros chilravam alegremente, como se estivessem apaixonados, enquanto voavam nas copas verdejantes das enormes árvores das florestas de Konoha.

Eu estava sentada no chão, de olhos fechados, enquanto o meu corpo se deliciava com o calor solar. Ao meu lado, uma caixinha estava aberta e lá dentro encontravam-se os restos mortais do meu almoço.

Sorri com contentamento, enquanto um minúsculo rubor de satisfação dava alguma cor ao meu rosto branco. Estava tão bem. Confortável a descansar, depois de uma manha intensa repleta de treinos árduos.

Nada poderia estragar a minha calma felicidade.

Nada.

Excepto _ele_.

Senti a sua presença pesada, escura e repleta de angústia. A minha alegria foi rapidamente substituída por raiva e desconforto, quando o via aproximar-se elegantemente.

Sasuke parou e olhou-me, parecendo tão admirado por me ver como eu estava. Franziu o sobrolho escuro, antes de me ignorar e se encaminhar para os postes de treino.

Eu estava habituada a treinar com homens, e a vê-los tirar as camisolas para ser mais fácil lidar com o calor. Por tanto, ver o corpo masculino já não era um embaraço para mim.

Mas quando ele tirou a sua camisola branca, que já mostrava um bom pedaço do seu peito branco, depois de já muito treinar e suar, fiquei hipnotizada. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela perfeição pálida. O seu tronco era bem definido, os seus peitorais e abdominais estavam perfeitamente desenvolvidos. Ele não era excessivamente musculoso, mas também não poderia ser chamado de magricela.

Era perfeito.

_Simplesmente perfeito_.

E as gotas de suor que escorriam de forma sedutora pela pele de cal, não ajudavam para o meu terrível caso de cueca molhada.

Acho que me estava a babar com tais visões deliciosamente masculinas.

Mas esse estado de hipnose excitado não durou muito, visto que ele pareceu estar incomodado com o meu olhar fixo no seu corpo.

Já mencionei que era perfeito?

_ Estás a olhar para mim porque queres estudar os meus movimentos de luta, ou por outra coisa qualquer?

Outra coisa qualquer, obviamente. Para que é que eu queria saber dos seus movimentos? Sou uma Hyuga, não quero fazer bolinhas de fogo ou fazer com que cobras saíssem de sítios obscuros e desconhecidos, que era melhor não sabermos de onde vinham!

Por isso ignorei-o. Não me iria embora, estava muito confortável naquele local e, além disso, estava ali primeiro.

_ Não canses muito os teus olhos, Hyuga. Vais ser fraca mesmo que fiques a olhar para mim durante anos.

_Ouch_... aquilo doeu.

Ele era um cretino. Fim. E assim descrevíamos Uchiha Sasuke.

Um estúpido, imbecil, arrogante, sacana e cretino.

Ele adorava atingir mesmo nos pontos que doíam, não era? O sádico. Gostava de fazer os outros sofrer. Sempre com o seu ar superior e os seus olhos de gelo, cínicos e cheios de escuridão.

_Cretino_.

_ Eu não sou fraca. - Nem tímida, quando estava com ele. Sasuke trazia o pior que havia em mim. Ao lado de todos os outros, daquele que eu amava, eu era simpática, querida e amorosa. Com aquela criatura desprezível, sentia a necessidade de ser violenta. Nem que fosse verbalmente.

Ele lançou um som seco, uma espécie de riso que só ele poderia fazer.

_ Podes convencer-te disso, mas não tal acto não mudará nada. Nasceste fraca, cresces-te fraca e morrerás a ser fraca. Fim.

A _simpatia_ não era o seu forte, pois não? É claro que não. Parecia que ele tinha que ser um sacana para sobreviver.

_ Lá por dizeres que eu sou fraca, não quer dizer que seja verdade. - Acabei por lhe dizer com veneno. Como é que ele se atrevia? Não tinha qualquer direito de me chamar o que quer que seja!

_ Não sou eu que digo. É o mundo. Toda a gente sabe que é verdade. O teu pai, o teu primo, os teus companheiros... até Naruto. És fraca e, sinceramente, acho-te bastante inútil.

Inútil? _Inútil_? Aquele imbecil chamara-me inútil? Que atrevimento! Eu era a herdeira Hyuga, merecia respeito, e aquele... aquele... "_coiso_" não estava a dar-mo! Quase me levantara e me atirara a ele, com tanta raiva que sentia no momento. Mas contive-me.

Tinha que ser razoável, tinha que ser sensata. Aquela criatura arrogante tinha tido uma vida difícil e repleta de merdas irritantes. Gostava de chatear as outras pessoas para se divertir...

Mas o cabrão chamara-me inútil!

_ Eu não sou inútil. - Rosnei, levantando-se enquanto lhe apontava um dedo de maneira ameaçadora - Na verdade, tenho muito mais utilidade que tu, que não passas de um traidor nojento. E acredita quando digo que estás ao mesmo nível que um bocado de excremento de cavalo, porque estás! Na verdade, cocó de cavalo tem um nível de importância mais elevado que tu, pois ainda estruma a terra, agora tu! as plantas preferiam morrer a alimentar-se do teu corpo desprezível! Oh achas-te poderoso porque és mais forte fisicamente que eu? Grande coisa! Não mereces nada do que Konoha fez por ti! Não mereces o amor e o apoio que os teus amigos te dão! Praticamente cospes para os seus sentimentos. Durante anos vios sofrer, chorar, treinar apenas para te trazer de volta. E para quê? Não passas de um ingrato!

A minha respiração estava acelerada com o meu discurso. Ele continuava a olhar para mim com uma expressão inexpressiva e os seus olhos negros não continham qualquer sentimento.

_ Já acabaste?

Senti a fúria picar-me de novo e as lágrimas de frustração subiram-me aos olhos. Com um movimento rápido, baixei-me e peguei nas minhas coisas. Não iria ficar por muito mais tempo na sua presença venenosa e desprezível.

Mal os meus pertences estavam nos meus braços, comecei a caminhar em direcção do distrito Hyuga, mas não antes de me virar para ele com um olhar frio.

_ És patético.

E continuei o meu caminho. o alivio só chegou e a raiva acalmou quando estava afastada o suficiente para deixar de sentir a sua aura negra.

* * *

Naruto e Sakura estavam a tentar introduzido no grupo, mais uma vez. Aqueles os dois deveriam ser mais idiotas do que eu pensava. Ainda que os nossos amigos também tentassem não ser muito hostis com o Uchiha, era inevitável que o ambiente ficassem pesado e tenso com a presença do traidor.

Duvidava que ele seria de novo bem-vindo entre nós.

Ino já não o "amava" como "amara" anos antes. Na verdade, olhava-o com um misto de medo e desgosto, enquanto tentava esconder-se atrás do corpo grande do meu primo. Este, Neji, não gostava minimamente do Uchiha. E dai, acho que nunca gostou, mas agora tinha uma boa razão para isso. Tentava proteger-me e a Ino, sua namorada, do olhar frio e cortante de Sasuke. Kiba ficava estranhamente calado e Shikamaru num estado de alerta constante. ás vezes até rosnava baixinho, se o traidor se aproximasse em demasia. Shino não mudava muito. Ficava... _Shino_. Shikamaru não dormia nessas sessões. Até parecia ter medo de o fazer enquanto Sasuke estivesse ali. Chouji mal comia, o que era um espanto. Tenten tinha tentado ser alegre no inicio, mas depois desistiu, pois não trazia qualquer reacção. Nem do grupo, nem do Uchiha.

Até os nossos Sensei comportavam-se de maneira estranha. Kurenai afastava-se muito, de preferência até ao outro canto da sala, sempre com as mãos enroladas em volta do seu bebé pequenino, a protegê-lo. Gai ficava calado e não dizia as suas habituais tretas sobre fogos juventude e as suas diárias 500 voltas a fazer o pino á volta de Konoha. Kakashi fingia ler o seu livro pornográfico, como o tarado que era, mas o seu olho visível estava sempre posto no seu antigo aluno, em alerta.

Apenas Sai e Lee pareciam estar a tentar voltar a fazer parte da vida do Uchiha.

Lee continuava a falar para ele, mesmo que fosse completamente ignorado. E sai, visto que não conhecera verdadeiramente o Uchiha e apoiava as decisões de Naruto, tentava meter conversa e não fazer com que Sasuke se sentisse "_substituído_" por ele.

Eram tudo feitos inúteis. Aquele sacana não dava um cu por ninguém que estava ali presente. Ele simplesmente não queria saber.

E isso irritava-me.

O problema é em todos esses encontros de grupo, os seus olhos negros estavam sempre fixos em mim. Sentia-me extremamente incomodada e ligeiramente violada de cada vez que o apanhava a olhar na minha direcção. Uma vez perguntei-lhe (Rudemente) se ele queria alguma coisa, mas o cretino limitou-se a fazer "_hn_" (Palavra incluída no seu maravilhosamente _extenso_ vocabulário) e virar-me costas.

Uma vez Sasuke e Neji envolveram-se numa briga porque o meu primo declarou que "O cabrão do Uchiha nojento estava a olhar para a minha prima de maneira pervertida" e Sasuke respondeu-lhe que era a coisa mais ridícula que alguma vez tinha ouvido e porque raio iria ele olhar para mim dessa forma, visto que não existia nada de interessante no meu corpo para se olhar.

Neji, sendo o primo _adorável_ que era, deu-lhe um murro. Mas acabou por levar um também e a luta começou. Nem Naruto, Sai, Lee, Kiba e Kakashi os conseguiram separar. Teve que ser Sakura e a sua força de elefante, atirou-os para a parede. Ficaram ligeiramente feridos com o gesto, mas pelo menos pararam com a briga.

Não que eu fosse admitir em voz alta, mas o facto de Sasuke dizer que não havia nada de atraente em mim... magoava-me. Era estúpido, eu sei. Nem sequer deveria ligar ao que o imbecil dizia, mas... não conseguia deixar de sentir mágoa e rejeição no meu coração. Era pior do que qualquer coisa que já tinha sentido antes. Nem mesmo quando estava apaixonada por Naruto e o via abandonar-me para ir ter com a sua querida Sakura me magoava tanto. O meu coração não se rasgava violentamente, não era difícil respirar e as lágrimas não me inundavam os olhos tão violentamente.

Pessoalmente, não sabia porque é que ficava tão triste, mas foi apenas mais uma razão para o odiar mais.

Ninguém lhe dava o direito de mexer comigo daquela maneira.

* * *

Tinha sido um puro acidente.

O meu pai ralhara comigo mais uma vez, rosnou na minha cara o quão fraca, inútil e reles eu era. Nada que Sasuke não me tivesse já dito. Não era nada de novo. Mas ao contrário do Uchiha, eu não explodi com uma corrente de insultos. Não. Simplesmente acartei com tudo o que o meu pai me dizia e aceitava como verdades inquestionáveis. Queria desfazer-me em lágrimas, mas não o fiz, não em frente do meu progenitor, ou dava-lhe mais razões para me desprezar.

Depois da sua sessão, ele dispensou-me. Não aguentei estar dentro daquela casa durante muito tempo depois disso e sai.

Caminhei pelas ruas escuras de Konoha lentamente, sem qualquer rumo. A minha mente estava presa simplesmente no que o meu pai me dissera e do que ele me chamara. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez Sasuke tivesse razão.

Não passava de uma fraca inútil.

Não servia para nada, nem mesmo para se olhar, visto que ninguém iria apreciar a vista.

Senti uma brisa passar por mim. Era gelada, de cortar a respiração, como se fosse um aviso que a própria morte te fazia. Lentamente e de forma cautelosa, olhei em volta, para ver onde os meus pés me tinha levado e fiquei paralisada com medo e horror.

O distrito Uchiha. O local onde um clã inteiro tinha sido chacinado numa só noite. Quase consegui sentir o cheiro metálico do sangue que ali fora derramado tão cruelmente. Quase via os corpos caídos no chão, brancos, gélidos e vazios de qualquer vida. Quase era assombrada pelo mesmo olhar vermelho que os assombrou antes dos seus últimos suspiros.

A verdadeira história do massacre já viera ao de cima. Ninguém levantara um dedo quando Tsunade dispensara de vez os anciãos. E ninguém fizera absolutamente nada quando os Anbu prenderam Danzo. Velho chanfrado, não era melhor que Orochimaru ou Pein ou Madara.

Destruíram não só a vida de um excelente ninja, mas como a de um inocente rapazinho.

Prendi a respiração ao pensar na dor que Sasuke deverá ter sentido ao descobrir a sua família morta, tão novo e pequenino. Uma criança. O que pensara quando vira o seu irmão e descobrira que tinha sido ele quem destruíra tudo o que era seu.

Como seria? Como me sentiria se um dia chegasse a casa e Neji tivesse morto toda a gente? Não aguentaria. Não conseguia continuar a viver sem Hanabi e com um criminoso como "irmão" mais velho. Eles eram demasiado importantes para mim. Neji e Hanabi eram a única verdadeira família que me restava, os outros que achavam que eram meus relativos, eram só acessórios frios, arrogantes e gananciosos. Há muito que perderam o verdadeiro significado da palavra "_família_".

Estaria eu a ser demasiado irracional para com Sasuke? Afinal de contas, ele não tinha tido uma vida fácil. Passara por muito, vira demasiado.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

Talvez ele tivesse sofrido imenso, e não duvidava disso, até compreendia, mas não era desculpa para trair a aldeia, tornar-se no sacana sádico que agora era e quase matar os únicos amigos que teve.

Ele continuava a merecer o meu desprezo, com dores ou sem elas!

E bufei, agora chateada com aqueles pensamentos.

Até sentir um _Chakra_ demasiado familiar.

Engoli em seco e virei-me em direcção de uma casa grande, velha e inutilizada. Sabia que aquilo era uma loucura, mas algo chamava por mim, uma vontade sombria e desconhecida, que me puxou pela consciência e me obrigou silenciosamente a entrar no abandonado edifício.

A escuridão era quase total, aparte dos leves raios da lua que entravam pelos vidros partidos das antigas janelas. Ao entrar, descalcei-me, ainda que tal gesto fosse absolutamente estúpido, visto que ninguém via ali, mas foi um instinto. Era como se os fantasmas daquela família me olhassem e me julgassem pelos meus gestos, questionando-me e ao meu valor.

Passei por um corredor frio, escuro e sujo com pó. Entrei numa cozinha espaçosa, que agora era um mero reflexo do que já fora. Mordi o lábio, enquanto pensava nas memórias que aquele local poderia conter, tão preciosamente escondidas pelo tempo, longe do alcance de alguém como eu. A minha mão deslizou pelo balcão poeirento, e o meu olhar passou pelo fogão, enquanto os meus dedos se sujavam com o toque leve e receoso. Havia uma presença naquela casa, naquela cozinha. E não era o _Chakra_ que sentia noutra divisão. Era algo mais profundo, místico. Algo que me envolvia e dificultava a minha respiração.

Não sabia o que era, mas chamava-me. Implorava-me para que eu fosse em direcção do _Chakra_ familiar. Parte de mim queria ir, saber o que é que ele fazia ali, mas outra simplesmente queria sair dali, esgueirar-se pela porta e correr para casa, a fim de encontrar refugio na minha cama.

Inconscientemente, as minhas pernas moveram-se em direcção de um corredor sombrio. Fiz o máximo para que os meus passos não fossem ouvidos ou detectados. Trabalhei a minha respiração para que esta se acalmasse. Tentei abrandar os movimentos velozes do meu coração.

Passei por uma porta aberta e espreitei. A lua iluminava um certo espaço no chão, como se fosse um palco e o foco estivesse a iluminar o actor principal. Uma poça enorme de sangue seco sujava o soalho escuro e repleto de pó e terra. Engoli em seco enquanto adivinhava quem teria derramado tal liquido carmesim.

Abanei a cabeça para me libertar de tais pensamentos, sem grande sucesso, e olhei para o lado. Numa porta de correr mais distante, havia luz, e a fonte de energia do Chakra ficava mais intensa, mais próxima.

Decidi-me e respirei fundo várias vezes, antes de caminhar lenta e cuidadosamente, mascarando a minha própria energia com a natureza e abri a porta ligeiramente.

Acho que nunca me senti tão horrível como naquele momento. O meu coração tremeu violentamente no me peito e um peso enorme fez-se na minha alma.

Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de uma cama intocada, mas tão suja, velha e abandonada como o resto da divisão e a casa. Uma moldura partida estava aos seus pés e ele segurava uma máscara Anbu nas mãos, enquanto chorava com a cabeça encostada ao objecto. Não sei como é que a realização chegou, mas quando veio ainda me senti pior.

Era o quarto do seu irmão.

Senti o meu coração pesar e os meus dedos cravaram-se na madeira de um dos suportes da casa. Nunca o vira assim. Nunca na minha vida pensei que fosse ver o grandioso Uchiha Sasuke tão quebrado como ele estava agora ali, no quarto de um dos homens que lhe arruinara a vida, envolto nos fantasmas do seu passado, tão perdido que não sentia a minha obvia presença.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Uma voz gritava na minha mente para me ir embora, enquanto outra declamava que deveria entrar e dar o meu conforto. Duvidava que ele quisesse o meu conforto. Afinal de contas, ele odiava-me, tal como eu o odiava... certo?

Mas ao olhá-lo, assim, tão solitário, frágil e partido, como conseguiria eu sentir algo tão negro como ódio? Naquele momento, outra emoção atingiu-me. Não a reconheci, mas era tão intensa como a repulsa que sentira desde que ele voltara. Igualmente sufocante, corrosiva e poderosa, mas mais doce, mais agradável.

Estranhamente, sorri. Queria agora com toda a força entrar e abraçá-lo, dar-lhe o meu apoio. Não sabia porquê, mas queria. Ele precisava de alguém. Durante quantas noites viria Sasuke á sua antiga casa chorar no quarto do irmão? Há quanto tempo fazia ele isso, sozinho, ali, naquele distrito abandonado. Sasuke precisava de apoio e desconfiava que nem Naruto como Sakura sabiam daquelas escapadelas. Naquele momento, eu era tudo o que ele tinha.

Estendi a mão, com a intenção de abrir a porta, mas travei-me. Ele não iria gostar se descobrisse que eu sabia o seu segredo. Iria detestar a ideia de alguém ter presenciado um momento da sua fraqueza. Não o queria humilhar dessa forma, não naquela altura, quando o meu ódio tinha sido substituído por algo ainda mais poderoso que a compaixão.

O meu braço baixou e eu fiquei ali parada ao olhar para Sasuke com tristeza. Queria limpar aquelas lágrimas, acalmar aquele soluços baixos, mas não podia. Ele iria recusar-me. Não valia a pena.

Não sei bem o que aconteceu a seguir. Foi demasiado rápido para o meu cérebro recepcionar completamente. Fui praticamente atirada para dentro do quarto, como se duas mãos invisíveis me tivessem empurrado, tão fortes de poderosas como um ser divino. O meu corpo rasgou o papel da porta de correr e eu caí no chão, gemendo de dor com o impacto rude. Inconscientemente, olhei para trás, em busca do autor de tal acto diabólico, mas não vi nada a não ser a escuridão da noite. Franzi o sobrolho, confusa.

_ O que fazes aqui?

O meu coração parou ao ouvir a voz gelada e repleta de desprezo e virei o rosto para a frente, de olhos esbugalhados. Sasuke olhava-me friamente, e detectei o obvio ultraje naquelas esferas negras. Engoli em seco e rapidamente comecei a tentar levantar-se. Senti a garra do medo apertar-me a alma tom violência e o meu corpo tremia visivelmente. Nunca na vida tive tanto receio como naquele momento.

_ E-eu... eu... n-não... - Gaguejei pateticamente, enquanto me segurava na parede para me pôr em pé.

_ Tu o quê? - Cuspiu ele enquanto se levantava, pegando na moldura que estivera no chão. Naquele momento, parecia mais alto e sombrio que nunca. As lágrimas ainda lhe manchavam o rosto, não o tornando menos belo do que era - Querias rir-te com os teus amiguinhos hipócritas á custa da minha miséria?

Parei de respirar por segundos antes de abanar a cabeça freneticamente. Não! Ele estava errado! Eu só queria... apenas desejava...

_ É claro! - Ele agora estava a gritar. Nunca ouvira a sua voz profunda num grito - Não há nada mais engraçado do que ver o homem que matou o seu próprio irmão por uma mentira! Não há nada mais hilariante que presenciar o meu ódio por mim mesmo enquanto me lembro do seu rosto sem vida! - e atirou a moldura para a parede que estava mesmo ao meu lado. Guinchei estupidamente e dei alguns passos para trás, acabando por tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e cair de traseiro no chão. O objecto projectado acabou por bater na parede e a força de gravidade trouxe-o de novo para o soalho. E a moldura ficou ali, mesmo aos meus pés e os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto eu observava o rosto imóvel de Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke avançou na minha direcção e vi-me a rastejar para trás. Ele estava a aterrorizar-me. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, cor semelhante ao sangue que fora derramado naquele local tão violentamente, anos antes.

_ Vocês enojam-me. Estou farto. Sempre a tentar ser simpáticos, quando eu vejo claramente que me detestam com todas as fibras dos vossos corpos. Sempre a tentar incluir-me no grupo, sempre com sorrisinhos falsos e mesquinhos enquanto fingem que me aceitam e me entendem. Mentiras... Não sou estúpido, ou cego. Vocês não me querem.

_ I-isso n-não é verda... de. - Mas era. E eu sabia-o. Tudo o que ele dizia era pura e completa verdade.

_ Pff! Também não vos quero para nada. Porque quereria criaturas mesquinhas e hipócritas como vocês? Nenhum de vocês compreende o que eu passei! Acham que tudo se resolve com abraços e beijinhos. Pois bem, á coisas que vão ficar marcadas para sempre e não nenhum de vocês que vá mudar isso, porque não compreendem!

_ Então ajuda-nos a compreender! - A minha voz começou a tremer de novo - A-ajuda-me a compreender...

_ A ti? Nem sequer queres saber de mim. Desde que Naruto me trouxe de volta só tens mostrado desprezo e ódio. Porque é que haverias de querer saber o que quer que seja? Para depois ires contar ao mundo que Uchiha Sasuke chora baba e ranho enquanto se mata lentamente pela culpa de ter morto o irmão? Porque quererias tu saber uma coisa dessa? Não passo, afinal de contas, de algo ainda mais nojento, porco e desprezível do que merda de cavalo.

A culpa começou a remoer o meu espírito enquanto me lembrava das minhas próprias palavras e olhei para o chão. Agora também eu chorava por muitas razões e uma delas era a repulsa que sentia de mim mesma naquele momento.

_ Vai-te embora.

E virei o rosto para cima, chocada. O que...?

_ Sai daqui. Vai-te embora. - Repetiu ele com tanto veneno que senti a minha alma morrer um bocado.

_ M-mas... M-mas...!

_ Agora! Estou farto da tua presença e desse teu olhar oh tão inocente, quando não passas de uma vaca fingida como todos os teus amiguinhos. Sai da minha vista! - E o seu rosto contorceu-se de raiva – AGORA!

E não foi preciso dizer mais nenhuma vez. Rapidamente coloquei-me de pé e comecei a correr. Tropecei em mais alguma coisa, mas consegui manter o meu equilíbrio, enquanto passava velozmente pelo corredor, cozinha e finalmente, a rua. Nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de recolher os meus sapatos e simplesmente percorri as ruas de Konoha descalça, sem me importar com as feridas que os meus pés acabaram por ganhar.

Tive a sensação de ouvir múltiplos lamentos fantasmagóricos ao sair do distrito Uchiha, mas estava com demasiado medo para ligar ás minhas ilusões.

* * *

Uma semana passara depois daquele encontro e eu não vira Sasuke. Nem sequer um realce.

Neji fizera-me perguntas quando voltara a casa naquela noite. Onde estivera? Porque estava a chorar? Onde estavam os meus sapatos? Mas eu simplesmente abanara a cabeça e nada lhe dissera, rapidamente encaminhando-me para o meu quarto a fim de tomar um bom banho e tratar das feridas dos meus pés.

Não queria admitir, mas estava preocupada. Perguntei a Naruto e Sakura, mas eles simplesmente me disseram que Sasuke estava em casa, e que também treinava lá perto. Nem sequer ao mercado ia.

Fiquei ligeiramente preocupada nesse momento. Se ele não ia ao mercado, como arranjaria comida e outros bens essenciais?

Então cometi mais uma loucura, e fui eu comprar-lhe o que precisaria.

Não estava a ser razoável e simplesmente sair da sua vida, como deveria fazer. Mas eu não queria ser razoável, naquele momento. Sasuke precisava de alguém, e mesmo que achasse que eu era uma vaca hipócrita fingida, eu iria tentar ajudá-lo.

Por isso peguei num cesto de vime que uma tia qualquer me dera pelo meu aniversário (prenda que, na altura, achei inútil, apesar de lhe ter agradecido calorosamente) e corri para o mercado de Konoha quase animadamente.

O céu nesse dia estava cinzento e algumas nuvens tinham adquirido um tom quase negro, de tão carregadas estavam. Deduzi que iria chover em breve, mas não me iria demorar. Era só comprar algumas coisinhas e correria para casa do Sasuke, deixava-lhe o cesto á porta com um pequeno postal e o meu protector de Ninja com o símbolo de Konoha para ele saber que era eu quem lhe entregara aquilo e não um tarado qualquer, e depois iria para casa.

Diziam os rumores que Sasuke não gostava de doces, por isso esses estavam fora de questão. Algumas antigas fãs disseram-me (Porque eu me dei ao trabalho de lhes perguntar) que ele gostava bastante de tomates. Não sei onde elas foram buscar essa informação, mas comprei-lhe alguns. Tentei pensar no que é que um homem como ele gostaria de comer e do que precisaria como alimentos. Carne. Um ninja precisa sempre de proteínas.

Fui ao talho e comprei-lhe uns bons nacos de carne.

Peixe também era bom para a saúde.

Fui á peixaria.

Fruta.

Ovos.

Leite.

Massas.

No final o meu cesto estava tão cheio e pesado que quase não aguentava com o seu peso excessivo. Respirei fundo várias vezes enquanto o carregava em direcção da casa longínqua e solitária de Sasuke, que ficava mesmo á beira da floresta... no outro lado da aldeia.

Raios.

E lá fui eu, carregada com um cesto que parecia pesar toneladas, e recusando qualquer ajuda que me ofereciam. Não queria que pensassem que era fraca.

Estava tudo bem, á parte dos meus braços doridos e das minhas costas que latejavam, estava já a pouco mais de meio do caminho... e começou a chover torrencialmente.

_Óptimo_. Ainda bem que o cesto estava protegido por um pano impermeável.

O mesmo não acontecia comigo...

Estava molhada até aos ossos quando avistei a pequena casinha que fora entregue ao Uchiha seis meses depois de ele ter chegado. Era pequena, simples e estranhamente adorável, um contrario do homem que a habitava.

Sorri, cansada, enquanto obrigava as minhas pernas mexerem-se. Estava quase lá.

Nem a minha exaustão ou as dores poderia acabar com a felicidade que sentia por estar a fazer algo de bom por ele. Eu estava a ajudá-lo e tomar conhecimento de tal coisa fazia-me incrivelmente feliz.

Um sorriso satisfeito atingiu-me o rosto ao aproximar-me da casinha dele. Os meus pés chocalhavam nas poças de águas e a chuva não parara. Caminhei até á porta e olhei para o lado, instintivamente, para ver se estava alguém por perto. Paralisei, horrorizada.

Num caminho oposto, Sasuke estava deitado na lama. O meu cesto caiu e tudo o que comprei espalhou-se no chão enquanto eu vencia o meu cansaço para correr desesperadamente na direcção do traidor desmaiado.

Ele estava em péssimo estado. Era obvio que levara uma sova de alguém. Havia sangue por todo o lado e a sua pele branca estava pisada, com várias manchas rochas e dolorosas. Quem é que conseguiria bater em Uchiha Sasuke dessa maneira? E porque fariam tal coisa?

Decidida, peguei nele com dificuldade e arrastei-o pela terra molhada. A chuva pesada acabou por fazer um bom trabalho a limpar a lama e sangue que cobriam o seu corpo masculino. Ao chegar á porta, rezei para que esta não estivesse trancada. _Kami_ deve ter ouvido as minhas preces, porque não estava. Ao entrar, procurei em desespero um quarto e arrastei o corpo desmaiado de Sasuke pela casa, até encontrar um.

Deitei-o delicadamente no chão, a fim de não molhar a cama, e corri para um armário. Lá, descobri roupas e escolhi umas que me pareceram ser confortáveis. Coloquei-as em cima de uma pequena cadeira que estava a um canto e ajoelhei-me ao lado do Uchiha, tocando-lhe levemente no seu rosto, que estava mais pálido do que o usual.

Tinha que lhe mudar de roupa. O dia estava frio e o ar gelado em conjugo com roupas molhadas nunca tinha sido uma combinação boa. Comecei por lhe tirar os sapatos e o protector que ele usava na testa. Corei violentamente enquanto lhe tirava a camisa com cuidado para não o magoar, em seguida as calças, revelando o seu corpo branco e escultural. Acho que estive á beira do desmaio, mas consegui controlar-me a tempo. As minhas mãos temeram quando se aproximaram da última peça que ele usava, aquela que cobria a sua intimidade. Tentei não olhar enquanto o despia desse pedaço de tecido (Eu disse; _tentei_. Mas olhei na mesma... e gostei do que vi).

Por muito agradável que fosse estar a olhar para um Uchiha nu, tinha que tratar das suas feridas. Novamente, corri pela casa em busca de um Kit de primeiros socorros. Quase gritei de alegria quando o encontrei (estava na casa de banho) e apressei-me novamente para o quarto.

Tratei de desinfectar todas as feridas que via, tocando-lhe gentilmente na pele. Ele era tão suave e macio... como um peluche musculoso. Apetecia-me despir-me e roçar-me ao seu corpo, a fim de sentir aquela suavidade, mas fazer isso seria uma estupidez, e talvez uma taradice.

Quando achei que as suas feridas estavam mais que desinfectadas, vesti-o com as roupas que tirara do armário (Que foi mais complicado do que despi-lo) e agarrei-o de novo com dificuldade para o colocar em cima da cama.

Arfei durante algum tempo graças ao meu esforço físico antes de o tapar e aconchegar aos cobertores. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e comecei a acariciar-lhe o cabelo, não sei bem porquê. Aquela emoção forasteira que aparecera na noite em que o vi a chorar voltara e senti-me sorrir. A minha mão deslizou pelo seu rosto e franzi o sobrolho.

Onde estava o ódio? O desprezo? Onde estava a repulsa? Porque é que eu não estava a sentir o que senti durante ano e meio por aquele homem? Porque é que a simples visão de o ver quebrado me movera tanto?

Agora queria que ele fosse feliz, queria arrancar-lhe aquela angustia da alma, queria acalmar a sua culpa e o seu ódio por si mesmo.

Suspirei e encostei o meu rosto ao dele, inalando o seu aroma característico.

O seu corpo estremeceu e afastei-me rapidamente, olhando-o com surpresa enquanto os seus olhos se entreabram, tremeluzentes, e fixaram-se em mim.

_ H-Hinata?

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia o meu nome e não "_Hyuga_". O meu coração derreteu com alegria, mas não foi por muito tempo, pois mal tomou consciência que era eu, de facto, que estava ali, o seu olhar perdido e confuso tornou-se frio.

_ O que é que queres?

Lancei-lhe um olhar desagradado.

_ Um obrigado chegava, seu ingrato.

Ele pestanejou, ligeiramente, antes de se tentar mexer e acabar por cair na cama de novo enquanto soltava um som doloroso enquanto arfava com dificuldade. Preocupada, coloquei a mão na sua testa, num gesto para o acalmar e medir a sua temperatura.

_ Quem fez isto? - Acabei por perguntar a questão que já me queimava desde que o encontrara.

Sasuke não disse nada por alguns momentos, limitando-se a olhar para fora da janela. Continuava a chover, pelos vistos. Fiquei amuada. Como era suposto eu ir para casa? Como quer que seja, tinha que ir depressa, porque a minha roupa molhada e o ar frio estavam a congelar-me e ainda corria o risco de apanhar uma doença qualquer.

_ civis...

_ Os Civis? Foram os civis que te fizeram isto? E deixaste? - Perguntei, incrédula por saber que o Uchiha Sasuke tinha levado uma surra de habitantes da nossa aldeia, e não de poderosos ninjas.

_ Não estou autorizado a bater em civis.

_ Mas poderias defender-te! Temos que dizer á Tsunade-sama!

_ Não. Deixa estar. Eu merecia, afinal de contas. - Eu não gostei daquelas palavras. Deixou-se bater porque "merecia"? Que raio? E depois ele desviou o olhar da janela e colocou-o mim outra vez, mas os seus olhos continuavam frios - E porque é que me ajudas-te? Odeias-me não é? Para ti não passo de um pedaço de mer...

Coloquei a minha mão na sua boca, para impedir que as palavras continuassem a sair. Não as queria ouvir. Doíam demasiado, saber que lhe chamei tais coisas. Não sabia porque me magoava. Não sabia porque e que todo o meu ódio tinha desaparecido como fumo, ou simplesmente substituído por aquela emoção estranha e desconhecida que me atormentava desde a noite em que vi o quão quebrado ele estava.

_ Desculpa. - Acabei por murmurar e ele esbugalhou os olhos – Por tudo o que te disse desde que voltaste.

Retirei levemente a mão e ele lambeu os seus lábios secos.

_ Porquê a mudança repentina de coração?

Corei ligeiramente e comecei a brincar com os dedos. Era a primeira vez, desde que ele voltara, que eu estava a ser tímida á sua frente.

_ Hum... b-bem...

_ Foi por me teres visto a chorar que nem um bebé?

_ Em parte... - olhei para o chão - Mas, principalmente, foi por ter visto que estavas tão... partido.

_Ah...

Então inclinei-me sobre ele e olhei-o nos olhos. Sasuke estava obviamente admirado com o meu teste, mas nada disse.

_ Quero ajudar. - Disse por fim - Quero ser tua amiga.

_ Tu? Minha amiga? Por favor, fartavas-te de mim mais depressa do que Naruto se esquece de uma lição. - Sorri levemente com a comparação, mas fiquei séria de novo.

_ Não me vou fartar de ti. Prometo. - Agarrei-lhe a mão e ele franziu o sobrolho, mas não parecia desagradado - Disseste-me que nenhum de nós te compreendia. Eu sei disso. Mas... se tu me ajudares, poderei compreender.

_ Acredita em mim quando te digo que não queres ser minha amiga. - E olhou em volta – O que fazias por estas bandas, afinal? Se eu me lembro, desfaleci quase ao pé da porta de entrada.

_ Oh... – E fiquei vermelha como um tomate, mais tímida que antes enquanto desviava o meu olhar e me contorcia levemente no chão - B-bem... eu não te via á uma semana e estava a ficar preocupada... então perguntei ao Naruto-kun e á Sakura-chan onde estavas e ele disseram-me que não saías daqui... então calculei que estivesses a ficar sem mantimentos e fui comprar-te alguns. Agora que me lembro disso, eles estão lá fora, á chuva... provavelmente já não prestam.

Ele ficou a olhar para mim durante algum tempo, antes de apertar levemente a minha mão que não saíra da sua.

_ Eu pago-te depois. - Abri a boca para lhe dizer que não era preciso, mas ele bateu-me - É melhor emprestar-te algumas roupas, estás encharcada e ainda por cima estás a molhar a minha carpete. A chuva não parece que vai acalmar tão depressa. Podes passar cá a noite.

Sabia que deveria recusar. O meu pai iria massacrar-me o juízo se soubesse que eu passara a noite na casa de outra pessoa sem a sua autorização, quanto mais se essa pessoa fosse Uchiha Sasuke. Mas era uma boa oportunidade para o conhecer melhor, e a casinha era bastante confortável. E tenho a sensação que na sala havia uma lareira que eu tinha todas as intenções de acender, e arrastar Sasuke para o pé dela e sentar-me ao seu lado.

Sorri levemente enquanto fui _violar _o seu armário outra vez em busca de roupas mais pequenas para eu usar.

* * *

Quando dei por mim, seis meses tinha passado desde que a minha amizade com Uchiha Sasuke começara. Ao início tinha sido esquisito. Ambos falávamos pouco e, apesar de apreciarmos o maravilhoso e quieto silencio, este era sempre desconfortável quando estávamos um com o outro.

Não sei bem quem começou primeiro, se eu a fazer-lhe perguntas, ou ele a provocar-me na brincadeira, enquanto me fazia corar violentamente e o cretino sorria de lado, triunfante. Acabamos por treinar juntos todos os dias (E eu fazia-lhe o almoço), Sasuke ajudava-me e aperfeiçoava os meus métodos de luta (E ficava de barriga cheia no final, porque, modéstias á parte, cozinho muito bem) e eu tratava das feridas que o meu querido novo amigo ganhava nos seus próprios treinos quase suicidas.

Rapidamente, a notícia de que Hyuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke andavam a passar demasiado tempo juntos se espalhou por Konoha e os rumores começaram a espalhar-se. Sentia-me incomodada, visto que nunca na minha vida tinha sido alvo das bocas do mundo, mas sempre era interessante ouvir as teorias do povo.

A minha favorita era que eu e Sasuke andávamos a "_comermo_-_nos_" ás escondidas e eu andava a _trair_ Neji, que andava a _trair_ Ino, que não queria saber do que acontecia á sua volta.

Talvez se eu esperasse mais um pouco, iriam fazer uma novela daquela teoria.

Mas eu não andava a "_comer_" Sasuke, nem a trair Neji, visto que ele á simplesmente meu primo, e este não traía Ino, e a loura queria saber o que andava a acontecer á sua volta. Na verdade, Ino _necessitava_ de saber o que se passava á sua volta. Era o seu meio de sustento.

Mas os rumores chegaram aos ouvidos dos meus amigos e família. Shino e Kiba, principalmente Kiba, rapidamente me disseram para me afastar do Uchiha, porque ele era perigoso e iria magoar-me. Ignorei-os. Shikamaru e Chouji olharam para mim como se fosse louca. Ignorei-os. Tenten implorou para que parasse de falar com Sasuke. Ignorei-a. Neji ordenou para que eu fosse para casa de imediato e nunca mais dirigisse uma palavra ao meu novo amigo. Mandei-o á merda e depois ignorei-o. Naruto e Sakura sorriram e felicitaram-me. Sorri-lhes também. Lee gritou alguma coisa sobre juventude e Sai disse que a pila de Sasuke deveria ser _ligeiramente_ maior do que a de Naruto, que não a tinha. Ignorei-os.

Depois foi o meu pai. Esse berrou coisas habituais, de como eu estava a envergonhar a família, de como eu era uma desgraçada nojenta e não servia para nada a não ser para o desonrar e blá, blá, blá... Ignorei-o.

Não queria saber do que eles pensavam. Eu gostava de estar na companhia de Sasuke. Ele até podia ser divertido, quando queria (O que raramente acontecia). Ele era um óptimo ouvinte, e dava bons conselhos. Ajudava-me em muitas tarefas sem mesmo eu ter pedido ajuda. Defendia-me quando alguém era mau para mim (Ou seja, dava um murro no meio do nariz a essa pessoa) e parecia detestar o meu pai com uma força tremenda (Eu compreendia-o).

Com o passar do tempo, descobri que ele não gostava de ser tocado, por tanto parei de o fazer, ainda que fosse difícil porque adorava colocar as mãos em cima de qualquer parte do seu corpo quente. Ás vezes esquecia-me desse pormenor e estendia a mão na sua direcção, apenas para a afastar de novo quando estava a poucos centímetros de distância.

Pensei que ele não tinha notado nesses gestos até que um dia ele se virou para mim e perguntou:

_ Tens nojo de mim?

_ Hun?

_ Tens nojo de mim? Parece que tens medo de me tocar, ou algo parecido. Não sou tóxico, sabes?

_ Oh! É que reparei que não gostas de ser tocado e não queria fazer com que te sentisses desconfortável.

_ Não me importo de ser tocado... se for por ti.

E a partir daquele dia tocava nele sempre que tinha oportunidade. Mas tentava não ser demasiado óbvia, como era evidente. Não era uma tarada, nem nada do género.

Aquela emoção desconhecida foi crescendo e crescendo, até ser difícil respirar quando o via, até o meu coração palpitar dolorosamente no meu peito quando ele estava de perto. E quando não estava ao seu lado, o sentimento continuava lá, mas misturava-se com uma saudade tão profunda que chegava a ser tortura.

Era como se necessitasse dele para sobreviver, e esse pensamento assustava-me. Nunca precisei de Sasuke até ali, então porque é que isso mudara?

Eram perguntas cujas respostas não sabia. Ou tinha medo de as responder...

Mas a resposta acabou por vir e a realização quase me sufocou.

* * *

Estava sentada com a minha família em volta da mesa. Era a hora de jantar. Estranhamente, não tinha fome e limitei-me a olhar para o meu prato sem grande interesse. Como conseguiria eu comer o que quer que seja, se o meu pai estava-me a dar outro sermão acerca da minha amizade com Sasuke?

_... a desonrar a nossa família? Para além de fraca ainda andas metida com traidores! Aquele rapaz é escória e, pelos vistos, és tão reles quanto eu.

Odiava quando aquele velho sacana falava mal de Sasuke. Eu sei que tinha tido pensamentos semelhantes, meses antes, sobre o Uchiha, mas agora tudo mudara. O meu ódio morrera, desaparecera e tinha sido substituído por aquela emoção maravilhosa e quente.

Ao meu lado, Neji e Hanabi apertavam os punhos e cerravam os dentes. Sabia que eles queriam calar o chefe da nossa família, não pelos insulto que este lançava sobre Sasuke, mas sobre os que eram dirigidos a mim. Mas não se atreviam a calá-lo, como era evidente, aquele homem era o nosso líder, a sua palavra era a razão.

_... como te atreves a fazer-nos uma coisa destas, sua desgraçada? A tua inutilidade já era uma vergonha, e agora andas a fazer-nos isto? Diz-me sua cabra, quantas vezes é que lhe abriste as pernas?

Nenhuma. Mas não foi por falta de _vontade_, isso podia garantir.

Ao meu lado, Neji estremecia violentamente.

_ A namoriscar um traidor nojento e ainda por cima Uchiha? Um Uchiha? Aquelas criaturas não serviam para nada, eram a merda da sociedade e ainda bem que aquele filho da puta os matou a todos. É pena não ter acabado logo com aquele rapaz, assim o mundo seria limpo daquela porcaria.

Prendi a respiração enquanto me lembrava da noite em que estive no distrito Uchiha. A imagem do _meu_ Sasuke a chorar perdidamente enquanto se lamentava pela morte do irmão veio-me á mente, seguida pela fotografia imóvel e velha de Uchiha Itachi.

Não sei o que se passou comigo. Foi uma espécie de raiva explosiva, que acabou por entrar em erupção como um vulcão furioso dentro do meu corpo. Levantei-me com um estrondo e olhei o meu pai nos olhos, enquanto batia com as mãos na mesa violentamente.

_ Não fales dele dessa maneira! - Berrei com ira, antes de entrar num estado quase sonhador – _Eu amo-o_.

Acho que entramos todos em choque pelas minhas últimas palavras. Neji, Hanabi e o meu pai olharam para mim com os olhos esbugalhados e eu levei as minhas mãos á boca, horrorizada pelo que dissera.

_Amor_? Seria esse quem substituíra o meu ódio e desprezo? Seria amor o sentimento que me aquecia o coração de cada vez que pensava em Sasuke? Seria o amor que provocava a saudade por estar afastada dele? Seria o amor que trazia a necessidade de lhe tocar e de estar na sua companhia?

Estaria eu apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke?

_ O que é que disseste? - Fez o meu pai com veneno, levantando-se também - Como te atreves a envergonhar-me dessa maneira, sua puta reles! Eu proíbo-te de voltares a ver aquele desgraçado! Nunca mais te aproximes dele.

_ Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir-te! - Gritei-lhe e virei-lhe costas. Não conseguia estar ali durante muito mais tempo, tinha que sair... tinha que ver Sasuke.

_ Hinata! Se sais por essa porta, nunca mais serás bem vinda aqui.

Olhei-o durante algum tempo, antes de respirar fundo e abrir a porta. Corri para a chuva.

* * *

Bati á porta da casinha adorável de Sasuke repetida e desesperadamente. Oh, que estúpida eu era por não ter realizado mais cedo as minhas emoções. Quantas vezes fantasiara eu com aquela casa, desde criar uma família ali, a outras coisas não muito próprias para crianças.

Mas Sasuke nunca me amaria. Não da maneira que eu o amava. Era impossível. Ele era tão perfeito em tudo, ao contrário de mim, que era uma fraca, inútil e desastrada. Ele era lindo, eu era feia.

Não havia nada em mim que pudesse atraí-lo de qualquer forma, ele próprio o dissera, quando andara á bulha com Neji, antes de sermos amigos.

Reprimi as lágrimas de frustração e pena própria antes de bater mais uma vez á porta. Estava completamente encharcada e o meu corpo começava a congelar.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade de tortura, a por abriu-se e o rosto ensonado de Sasuke apareceu. Ele olhou-me ligeiramente confuso antes de franzir as sobrancelhas. Deveria ser uma visão um bocado esquisita: Uma Hyuga Hinata toda molhada e a tremer de frio.

De repente fui puxada para o abraço quente dele e chorei nos seus braços. Sasuke não disse nada, limitou-se a rodear-me com os seus braços fortes e a encostar o seu rosto no meu cabelo repleto de água fria.

Ele era tão agradável. Poderia ter ficado ali durante horas e horas, simplesmente abraçada ao seu corpo masculino. Era a primeira vez que tínhamos um contacto tão profundo como aquele. Uma das suas grandes mãos passou pelas minhas costas suavemente e senti-me calma, tão calma como nunca estive antes. O meu coração parecia que ira rebentar com aquela emoção que acabei por descobrir que era amor. Nunca esperei que fosse tão intenso, tão sufocante, quente e maravilhoso. Não tinha nada haver com aquela paixoneta ranhosa que tivera por Naruto quando era mais nova.

Ergui a cabeça e ele afastou a sua um pouco, a fim de nos olharmos. Céus, como era belo. Até doía olhar para ele, mas não conseguia deixar de o fazer. Era viciante. Queria gravar cada traço daquele rosto pálido na minha mente, recordar-me daquele olhar suave que ele me lançava naquele momento, tão diferente da frieza que eu estava habituada.

A sua boca cobriu a minha e esbugalhei os olhos, antes de me sentir nas nuvens ao pensar que talvez ele também sentisse o mesmo que eu. Com um suspiro trémulo, entreguei-lhe o meu primeiro beijo, ligeiramente hesitante e inexperiente, mas tudo isso desapareceu após algum tempo, pois acabei por ficar demasiado perdida para me importar com isso.

Não faltou muito até eu invadir a boca dele com a minha língua, quase desesperada por o provar. Era estranho, de facto, o que o meu desespero me punha a fazer.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali entregues aos beijos quentes e molhados, mas as suas mãos começaram a percorrer o meu corpo por cima da roupa encharcada e o a minha pele fria começou a queimar com excitação. Encostei-me completamente a ele, tentei dizer-lhe sem palavras o que necessitava.

Sasuke entendeu. Fechou a porta quase violentamente e agarrou-me, sem descolar a boca da minha, levou-me para o seu quarto.

Nessa noite descobri muitos segredos, tantos meus, como dele. O toque dele fez-me derreter, os beijos percorreram o meu corpo sem parar, iam até lugares que nem sequer faziam sentido, mas eram tão doces que não consegui recusar. O corpo despido colado ao meu era a perfeição. Sentir a sua pele suave contra a minha, percorrer cada musculo duro com os meus dedos, saborear cada pedaço da superfície do seu corpo era o paraíso para mim.

Perder a minha virgindade foi algo quase divino. Não pela dor aguda que a primeira entrada me provocou, não pelo prazer que senti após os beijos e toques de consolo que ele me deu, mas pelo facto de estarmos unidos e o meu corpo ser só um com o dele. Acabei por o abraçar enquanto ele nos tirava da terra e nos levava para outro local desconhecido, um local de sonho onde só o êxtase existia.

E Sasuke beijou-me perno da orelha, antes de sussurrar as palavras que sempre desejei ouvir da boca de alguém. O meu coração quase explodiu e abracei-me ao seu corpo nu antes de começar a chorar baixinho contra o seu peito pálido.

Estava tão feliz.

Entre lágrimas, sorri-lhe.

_ Eu também te amo.

A partir dessa noite, os dias de chuva foram os meus favoritos.

Ah... deixei de ser sensata por completo.

* * *

...

...

Este é o meu silencio perante a lamechice que acabei de escrever. O.o...

Holy *_Beep_*! O meu segundo One Shot é comprido como o raio! *caí morta no chão*

D8 está horrível! Porque é que me condenaram com o fraco talento de escrever drama! Porquêeeeee!

*Pff... _drama_ _queen_*

XD

Yey, o meu primeiro fic que não tem nenhum Hentai muito explícito! Mas vai continuar a ser _Rated_ M, só para o caso.

Espero que tenham gostado! (Mas do que eu, de qualquer forma)

Bjs,

Evil.

P.s: Desculpem se isto tem algum erro quanto ao Universo de Naruto. Ultimamente só tenho lido spoilers...


End file.
